Can't let go
by Buttplugsenior
Summary: Michelle really wants nothing more than to kindle her friendship with Dineo. But sometimes things don't end up how we wan't, and maybe people do need to except that.
1. Chapter 1

Kinda getting back in the writing mood! Anyway. Look at my profile for his profile!

"what are you doing now, Michelle?"

"Finishing a book. it's a different one about a mysterious mountain in Rio, Brazil where the locals of the native tribes keep disappearing!"

"Sounds great."

"So they call a French scientist and maybe its gonna have something to most likely do with Madagascar and you know how I'm all for Madagascar."

Sitting in Michelle's basement on the level platform in front of a large window with the curtains drawn. That's not how Dineo wanted to spend his Friday afternoon, but he'd come to terms with the idea, considering it was Michelle who made the idea even plausible and if she liked it then he'd stomach it.

Sighing inwardly, Dineo bent down to her level, flicking her bangs from her face so she could see him. "Did you finish your work? Maybe the teacher didn't punch your card right or-"

Michelle jumped up quickly, pushing a loose strand of curly noirette hair back behind her ear. The sudden movement knocked Dineo to his knees, Emerald eyes dimly looking at her through slightly confused slits.

"What- why? Did you just have a freaking full body aneurism or something?"

Michelle ignored him, spinning on her heels while tucking the book under her armpit-she didn't have time for his big boring words- she grabbed Dineo's hand, a smile stretching across her face.

"Dineo! I need to know…" she stopped in her tracks, her smile unconsciously slipping and her expression fleeing for a more serious one. Suddenly becoming unwillingly flustered and embarrassed. She continued to avoid eye contact, her almond eyes focusing on his shoes now.

:Are you positive we're gonna know each other for a long time? I mean, it's just that, my papa stopped being friends with his friends and they've known each other longer than I've been alive." Dineo pulled his hands out of her, his eyes lighting up at the question. He placed a hand around her shoulder, staring her face to face, his height difference of 3 inches being noticeable now.

"Sure, we'll be friends for 6 more years and then 10 more years and after that, guess what. We'll be friends for 23 years and then 40 years all the way to 86 years. Then we'll both be skeletons in the ground, you still fishing and climbing tress and I'll be looking after you. If it's what you want."

Michelle, smiled. Then she giggled.. but then she blushed. God was she embarrassed, How unreasonably sweet. She didn't honestly know what to say, but being her papa's child, she was bound to overreact. Dineo turned slowly, looking for his book bag and jacket. They had both unwillingly lost track of time, the latter not caring.

"Dineo get down stairs, your papa is here!" Francis half sung loudly from the main hallway that lead to the front door, waiting for him patiently.

Michelle was quick to grab his hand on his way out, "Do you promise to stay my friend until we die?"

"I promise."

That had been 6 years ago. 6 years ago when they made that promise. Well mostly him. Yeah, he made the promise to stay her friend, unconsciously. But 6 years ago is different from 6 years now. And here 6 years now he isn't talking to her, or even looking at her. He was busy with sports and his father's business, and Michelle? She was just wasting her life. Nothing else, sometimes she'd converse with the idea of joining the swimming team, but the belly flop she did in the pool determined her chances for her.

"Michelle? Mich~elle. Michelle!" She jumped, startled by the intrusions of another voice beside her own.

"You're going to miss your stop to your sisters store if you keep fazing out like that."

Mei sighed, getting ready for her stop. Michelle sat glumly in her seat by the window, staring out it and making faces to go along with the monologue in her head. She pushed up her book bag and stood up, Mei reaching her destination before Michelle.

"Why would you remind me of my stop if you haven't even reached yours yet?"

"You're acting weird again, Michelle, are you okay?"

Michelle sighed, looking towards the front of the bus. She was confused about a lot of things. Why was everything so boring and slow lately? Was anybody really moving or was time just slowing down? Why was she just now thinking about him again? Scratch the last one, she knew why-she never quite stopped as a matter of fact.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, not giving a second thought to her answer.

"I'm home!" she yelled, the door slamming behind her as she waltzed in. She quickly walked towards the stairs, placing her hand along the walls and running up towards the basement, pushing open the large doors and staring out the window. She began getting ready for a slow start waiting and weighing out the options of talking to him again.

Emma looked down at Michelle, standing on the platform. "Guess what" Emma said, playfulness lacing her voice. Michelle stopped, placing her finger under chin in mock

Yes it had been six years since someone made an actual promise to Michelle. A verbal commitment more like it. But she promised herself she'd reclaim those six years and change her perspective.


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapters from a short man :^]

* * *

Michelle stepped off the bus, scanning the campus for him.

"Where is he?" she mumbled, using her hand to shade herself from the sun, "He's always on time! I thought he liked being neat and orderly?"

Out of nowhere Michelle felt a hard surface bump into her. Hard.

"Yo Michelle! What up? Who you looking for? You looked confused."

She grabbed his arm, holding it down and looked up at the taller more athletic of the two.

"SHhhhH! I need to find Dineo! Have you seen him?" Alfred stopped for a second and looked up in thought. About a second later Alfred had snapped his fingers, coming to a reasonable answer. He pointed towards the soccer players, the schools other official sports team.

"He's right there! You see him? He's standing by Emilio and Emil. Crazy right, how well Emilio and Emil's name go together?" Alfred smiled, placing a hand under his chin. Alfred's logic.

"Thanks Alfred! I owe you one!" She yelled back as she began a full sprint towards the team. She barely paid any mind to Alfred's whole hearted 'anytime' as she had a goal on her mind. Michelle gave another big grin, suddenly things were getting less confusing. Even so, even she knew that one relationship wasn't going to figure it out for her. It was entirely her job.

"Dineo! Dineo!" She waited for an answer, as the Brazilian boy a grade above all of them stepped out of the way. Almost tripping over his own two feet but having an amazing recovery. She watched as the group all began parting, even the captain. Michelle thought he was amazing, like clockwork how he could gracefully walk over his awkward group mates and still come out on top.

"Yes, how can I help you?" He said, his voice calm and sweet, asking a genuine question. He looked her up, noticing it was Michelle for the first time in ages. He stepped back for a minute, not knowing what she would do.

"Dineo! I need your help." She squeaked, not being able to hold her excitement. She got on her toes, their height difference being more apparent. "Can we talk over there?" She trailed off, pointing behind her towards the building.

"If you want. " He was confused as to why she was talking to him, it had been six years. She must really had needed something.

"Dineo," she gasped, about to lose her breath any moment now. He had grown so wow and she had stayed so uughh. He was quite easy on the eyes, anybody could tell, and Michelle was throw up.

She looked up at him and asked, losing all confidence. She looked towards his shoes, becoming embarrassed. "Do you think, maybe, uuhh maybe we could uhm start talking again? I could really use a math tutor-If you want to!" She didn't want to make this anymore awkward then he needed to be.

She looked down, an emotionally distressed expression on her face. She was blushing hard, her heart beating fast. He smiled. Something rare. Michelle was still so Michelle. Had it been 2 or 6 or 23 years.

"Okay."

"That was too easy. Like taking candy from a candy store. Staffed entirely by babies."

"Yeah, okay Michelle." Dineo said, rolling his eyes, a slight smile crossing his face.

_What even drove us apart?_


End file.
